This invention relates to engagement mechanisms for semiconductor substrate deposition process kit hardware, to methods of replacing at least a portion of semiconductor substrate deposition process kit hardware, and to methods of depositing Materials over a plurality of semiconductor substrates.
Semiconductor processing in the fabrication of integrated circuitry typically includes the deposition of layers on semiconductor substrates. Exemplary processes include physical vapor deposition (PVD), and chemical vapor deposition (CVD) which herein includes atomic layer deposition (ALD). With typical ALD, successive mono-atomic layers are adsorbed to a substrate and/or reacted with the outer layer on the substrate, typically by successive feeding of different precursors to the substrate surface.
Chemical and physical vapor depositions can be conducted within chambers or reactors which retain a single substrate upon a wafer holder or susceptor. The chambers include xe2x80x9cprocess kit hardwarexe2x80x9d therein. In the context of this document, xe2x80x9cprocess kit hardwarexe2x80x9d is defined as any physical object (except the semiconductor substrate(s) the aim of the deposition) that is received within the deposition chamber during deposition and which is removable therefrom. By way of example only, examples include removable chamber liners, focus rings, heater covers, showerheads, etc., including any component(s) thereof.
One method of replacing process kit hardware includes partial disassembly of the deposition chamber. Specifically, the lid is typically removed to provide access to process kit hardware within the chamber for its quick removal and replacement with fresh, clean hardware. The deposition processor is then reassembled for use. The spent process kit hardware can thereby be discarded or cleaned for re-use without adding to the downtime for the processor for the same. Such methods do however expose the entire deposition processor apparatus to clean room ambient conditions, thereby increasing downtime, thermal cycling and pressure cycling of the apparatus. It would be desirable to develop methods and structures that can be used to minimize or eliminate such downtime and temperature and pressure cycling.
The invention was motivated in addressing or overcoming the above-described drawbacks, although it is in no way so limited. The invention is only limited by the accompanying claims as literally worded without interpretative or other limiting reference to the specification or drawings, and in accordance with the doctrine of equivalents.
The invention includes an engagement mechanism for semiconductor substrate deposition process kit hardware, methods of replacing at least a portion of semiconductor substrate deposition process kit hardware, and methods of depositing materials over a plurality of semiconductor substrates. In one implementation, such includes a body having a distal portion and a proximal portion. The body is sized for movement through a passageway of a semiconductor substrate deposition chamber through which semiconductor substrates pass into and out of the chamber for deposition processing. At least one engager is mounted to the distal portion of the body. The engager is sized for movement through said passageway with the body. The engager is configured to releasably engage a component of process kit hardware received within said chamber.
In one implementation, a method of replacing at least a portion of semiconductor substrate deposition process kit hardware includes removing at least a piece of semiconductor substrate deposition process kit hardware from a deposition chamber by passing it through a passageway to the deposition chamber through which semiconductor substrates pass into and out of the chamber for deposition processing. A replacement for the removed process kit hardware is provided into the chamber by passing the replacement through said passageway through which semiconductor substrates pass into and out of the chamber for deposition processing.
In one implementation, a method of depositing materials over a plurality of semiconductor substrates includes providing a subatmospheric deposition chamber in communication with a subatmospheric transfer chamber. A first plurality of semiconductor substrates is processed within the subatmospheric deposition chamber effective to deposit one or more materials over said first plurality, with the first plurality of substrates passing from the subatmospheric transfer chamber to the subatmospheric deposition chamber and then from the subatmospheric deposition chamber to the subatmospheric transfer chamber through a substrate passageway therebetween. After processing the first plurality of substrates, at least a piece of process kit hardware received within the subatmospheric deposition chamber is removed by passing it through the substrate passageway into the transfer chamber. A replacement for the removed piece is provided into the subatmospheric deposition chamber by passing the replacement from the subatmospheric transfer chamber through the substrate passageway into the subatmospheric deposition chamber. A second plurality of semiconductor substrates is processed within the subatmospheric deposition chamber effective to deposit said one or more materials over said second plurality. All of the first plurality processing, the removing, the providing a replacement and said second plurality processing occurs without exposing either the transfer chamber or the deposition chamber to room atmospheric pressure.
Further implementations are contemplated.